Interviewer
Interviewer (インタビュア) è un Megurine Luka canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 scritto e prodotto da Kuwagata P. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Electric Angel. Il gioco include anche una versione di Hatsune Miku. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"An interview that can't reach you, an endless internal dialogue. But look, the door to tomorrow lies before you! While originally sung by Luka, Kuwagata P created a Miku version for the Project Mirai series."'' Liriche Giapponese='「掛け替えのない命だと 流行りの歌は言うけれど 誰かが僕と代わってても 誰も困りはしない 変わりばえのない日々に 借り物の僕ら椅子を探してる 何にもなれはしないまま 心臓は止まってく かさぶたになった傷を 引っ張りだしてまた掻き毟って 滲んで来た二度目の言葉 悲しい歌が聞きたくて 好きな音楽は何ですか？ 好きな食べ物は何ですか？ 君の好きな人は誰ですか？' 別にそれが　僕じゃなくていいけど 誰も分かりあえないだとか 耳を塞ぎ喚いていた 本当は上辺だけだとしても 愛されていたかった 何にもなれはしないなら 形だけでも繕って 何かを成し遂げたフリをして ずっと笑っています 足りないものは何だろうな 何は無くともこれでいいか 憂鬱な午前七時前は ああもう少し眠らせて 好きな映画は何ですか？ 好きな言葉は何ですか？ いま会いたい人はいますか？ きっとそれは　僕じゃないんだろうけど ない　ない　未来などない しない　しない　期待しない いない　いない　誰もいない 僕のそばには　もう 笑い　笑い　笑いあいたい 認めて　欲しいだけです あれこれ　諦めてた 景色の向こう側が滲んで 好きな音楽は何ですか？ 好きな食べ物は何ですか？ 君の好きな人は誰ですか？ きっとそれは　僕じゃないんだ」 とか 自分勝手に諦めては 独りよがりで傷ついてた 年を取ってやっと気付きました ねえ　まだ まだ間に合いますか|-|Romaji='"kakegae no nai inochi da to hayari no uta wa iu keredo dareka ga boku to kawattetemo daremo komari wa shinai kawaribae no nai hibi ni karimono no bokura isu o sagashiteru nannimo nare wa shinai mama shinzou wa tomatteku kasabuta ni natta kizu o hipparidashite mata kakimushitte nijinde kita nidome no kotoba kanashii uta ga kikitakute suki na ongaku wa nan desu ka? suki na tabemono wa nan desu ka? kimi no suki na hito wa dare desu ka?' betsuni sore ga boku ja nakute ii kedo daremo wakari aenai da toka mimi o fusagi wameiteita hontou wa uwabe dake da to shitemo aisarete itakatta nannimo nare wa shinai nara katachi dake demo tsukurotte nanika o nashitogeta furi o shite zutto waratte imasu tarinai mono wa nan darou na nani wa nakutomo kore de ii ka yuuutsu na gozen shichiji mae wa ah mousukoshi nemurasete suki na eiga wa nan desu ka? suki na kotoba wa nan desu ka? ima aitai hito wa imasu ka? kitto sore wa boku janain darou kedo nai nai mirai nado nai shinai shinai kitai shinai inai inai daremo inai boku no soba ni wa mou warai warai waraiaitai mitomete hoshii dake desu are kore akirameteta keshiki no mukou gawa ga nijinde suki na ongaku wa nan desu ka? suki na tabemono wa nan desu ka? kimi no suki na hito wa dare desu ka? kitto sore wa boku janain da" toka jibunkatte ni akiramete wa hitoriyogari de kizutsuiteta toshi o totte yatto kizukimashita nee mada mada maniaimasu ka|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di wingarea, aggiornato da damesukekun' “Popular songs say ‘your life is precious’ but, Even if I were replaced by someone else, No one would care. In these unchanging days, Our borrowed selves are looking for a seat Being unable to amount to anything Is stopping our hearts This wound that’s become a scab It hurt so I scratched it off again, And the words began to blur for a second time I want to hear sad songs What’s your favourite music? What’s your favourite food? Who’s the person you like? I mean, it’s fine if it’s not me I covered up my ears and screamed Something like ‘no one understands!’ The truth is, even just superficially I wanted to be loved I'm not amounting to anything, So I pretend that I’ve accomplished something By mending just my shape. I’ll be smiling all the time I wonder what’s not enough? What, at the very least, is fine? This depressing time before 7 in the morning is… Ahh, let me sleep a bit more What’s your favourite movie? What’s your favourite word? Is there someone you’d like to see now? Well, it’s definitely not me, right? No, no, no future of the like I won’t, I won’t, I won’t have hope Not here, not here, no one is here By my side, ohhh I want, I want, I want to laugh together To notice is all I want you to do I was giving up one thing or another The other side of the landscape blurs--- What’s your favourite music? What’s your favourite food? Who’s the person you like? It’s definitely not me.” Like that, I was always giving up in selfishness, And hurt by my own conceit. I finally realized that as I’ve grown older. Tell me, Am I… Am I too late? Video Luka= 3DS 初音ミク Project Mirai 2 PV「インタビュア」|Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 【巡音ルカ】インタビュア【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone |-|Miku= 3DS 初音ミク Project Mirai 2 PV 「インタビュア」★ボーカルチェンジ 【ミク Ver.】|Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 【初音ミク】インタビュア【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2011